Eramar
Regions The continent of Eramar can be looked at as having six distinct regions: West; Northwest; South, Southeast; The Vale; Northeast. The west is the first region open for play. Western Region The west is dominated by a large scale conflict between the four kingdoms of man, collectively known as the Imperial Realm of Vallonde, and the Tog Nar nation of Orcs. At this point the conflict is in a sort of cold war but things are getting a bit desperate within Tog Nar and the rise of new leadership is swaying the nation back to a more aggressive stance. Between these two behemoths rest five independent city-states. The western most of these, and most secluded from Tog Nar, is Rook. Next in line, and still fairly protected by geography, is Freedom. Lin'Rah, Thaed, and Dwoinan are the next three and are left with little in the way of geography to keep them safe. West of the Orcs, and North of Rook, are the Elves of the Verdant Realm and the Dwarves of the Iron Realm of Zaramunz. West of Rook, lies a mountainous island that is home to a city of highly inventive Gnomes, Mount Possible. Just south of Rook lies the United Mercantile Exchange, a nation run by a conglomerate of guild masters and bankers of exceedingly questionable morality. The U.M.E. has a covetous eye focused on Rook, jealous of the city-state's favorable local. South of the Imperial Realm lie the lands of the United Freeholds, Oriar, and Hargalond. Of them, Oriar stands out in prominence. Oriar is a peaceful Nation of Halflings and Humans. Other races are welcome, and are present, but are not generally found in large numbers. Culturally speaking, the Humans of Oriar are themselves more akin to the Halflings. As such, Oriar is an almost unnaturally happy and companionable place where people take pride in their work, have a drink or six with friends as the day winds down, and return to loving families in the evening. The lands of Oriar are incredibly fertile and this area is a massive exporter of agriculture, its output dwarfing even that of the United Freeholds. Fruits, vegitables, wine, and pipe weed, the best of them can be found here. Many a retired adventure have sought refuge in this place. Oddly, Oriar has the distinction of being situated directly above a underground city of benevolent Drow exiles who fled from the under dark long ago. While not technically part of Oriar, there are rumors about that suggest a possible joining. The United Freeholds are exactly what their name implies, a collection of Freeholds and independent villages joined in alliance for no other reason than their mutual self preservation. There is little doubt in the minds of most political scholars that were it not for the Orcs of Tog Nar, the Imperial Realm of Vallonde would have consumed the United Freeholds long ago. Hargalond is nation dominated by grasslands and gently rolling hills that is known for its horses and the Warlords that breed them. These semi-nomadic warrior tribes are unrivaled in their prowess in mounted combat. While most of the tribes move around, there are some few who have established cities. * Independent City-States **Rook **Freedom **Freygate **Lin Rah **Drem-Zarraz **Thaed **Dwoinan *Imperial Realm of Vallonde - The Kingdoms of Man **Lorda **Havengar **Ellora **Tallus *Tog Nar *United Mercantile Exchange *The Verdant Realm **Londorellon **Therisdae *Iron Realms of Zaramunz * Mount Possible *Tenebris *Oriar *United Freeholds *Hargalond Southern Region --- Northwestern Region *Greyhaven Northeastern Region *Caelodunia Southeastern Region * Cloud City * Oh'Danai * The Free City-States The Vale *Varundaelle Off Continent Locations *Orashar *Okran Mhel *Nyhavn